Training Can Be Fun
by Gre3nleaf
Summary: How a training session became a competitive race between Glorfindel and his best friend... sometimes we really do question who the real elflings are!


**Training Can Be Fun**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Feredir. Everything belongs to the amazing J.R.R Tolkien :)**

 **Note: Oh gosh… I can't say how sorry I am for the lack of updates on my drabbles and RS. I'm not sure when things will start to get better with that, but I won't leave them unfinished. Promise.**

* * *

"Let's start off with a race."

The small line of elflings turned to each other, bright eyes wide with interest as they listened to Glorfindel's words.

"A race, Captain?" one small elf asked, turning to the balrog-slayer who was stood in front of them.

Glorfindel smiled and nodded. It was a normal, sunny afternoon in Rivendell, and himself and his second-in-command, Feredir, were training the elflings. They had all trooped onto the field, wooden swords in hand, ready for another day of… work.

Glorfindel and Feredir had noticed that their faces looked unusually forlorn, including the two twin sons of Elrond. It had taken them a while to figure out why, but eventually they came to the conclusion that it was something to do with the exciting yet tiring day before.

It had been the summer festival, and the elflings had been active all day long, staying up well into the night to play and eat and dance. Now, they looked completely exhausted, and so the two friends had decided that a bit of fun and excitement before their training started was needed.

Feredir turned around and showed the elflings an obstacle course that they had set up that morning.

"You will each get into pairs and then do the obstacle course. Whoever gets to the end first wins, and there will be a prize for the winner in each pair."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and grinned. This was going to be fun.

Glorfindel walked down the course and pointed out the different obstacles. "So, you run up to this part, jump over this wooden beam, pick up th-"

"Can't you just demonstrate the race to us Captain?" asked an elfling.

Glorfindel seemed to consider this, before turning to look at his second-in-command and best friend, a mischievous, competitive gleam in his blue eyes.

Feredir grinned. "Of course," he said, before walking to the start of the race and taking his place next to Glorfindel.

"You ready Fin?"

"Are _you_ ready Fere?"

The black-haired elf smirked and turned his head towards the course in front of him, while the blond turned to look behind him.

"Elladan, can you tell us when to-"

"GO!"

Feredir sped away, reaching the wooden beam in no time and leaping over it. Glorfindel stood there for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "Oh, it's on."

The blond raced off, noticing how his friend slowed down a bit to let him catch up. The raven-haired elf looked behind him with a grin, watching as Glorfindel jumped over the beam and caught up to him.

"Did you tell Elladan to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell him to shout 'go' before I'd even finished telling him to!"

"Maybe."

"You are an orc, you know."

"And you are a warg."

"Wargs are faster than orcs, so I'm okay with that," and with those words, the balrog-slayer picked up his speed and ran off.

Feredir growled and ran after him. The two soon approached two small hoops laying on the ground, realizing that they had to put it over their heads and get it down to the floor.

The hoops were specifically designed for elflings, however.

"How on Arda are we meant to get these over our heads?" Glorfindel asked, staring down at the small red hoop in the grass.

Feredir grimaced and picked his up, placing it over his head and pushing it down, not bothering to keep in his laugh as he noticed Glorfindel, who was a bit sturdier than him, having the same – if not more – trouble.

"Its- not… f-funny!"

Feredir chuckled as he heard mad giggles from the elflings back in the middle of the field. With one last push, he yanked the hoop down and sighed in relief when it hit the ground. He noticed the blond's hoop was almost in the same position, and grinned as he stepped over his and tore off.

In barely no time at all, he came to a stop near a yellow beanbag on the floor. He reached down, picked it up, placed it on his head and spread his arms out as he turned and walked back to the hoop. Balance was needed for this, and almost every warrior had _excellent_ balance… except when balrog-slayers ran over to you and knocked the bag off your head so you had to start again.

"You little-"

Glorfindel laughed and placed his beanbag on top of his golden mane, dodging expertly when Feredir's hands moved to push it off. That was what the dark-haired warrior was expecting however, and as Glorfindel moved away from his hands, he tripped over his outstretched leg and fell to the ground.

"Stop cheating!" came Elrohir's giggly voice from the other end of the field. Feredir snorted in a very un-elf-like manner and quickly moved to put his bag on his head again, noticing Glorfindel doing the same from the corner of his eye. The blond soon caught up, and the two walked shoulder-to-shoulder to the hoop before turning around and walking back. They threw their beanbags on the grass and sped off.

They soon reached the small piece of rope which they were meant to do 10 skips with. Feredir groaned. Great. It was barely the length of his leg.

"You couldn't have cut the ropes a bit longer?" Glorfindel asked, breathing heavily.

Feredir laughed. "I had no clue _we_ were going to run this race!"

The two picked up their ropes and began skipping.

"One- oh, you stupid rope- two, three, four… arghh- um… where was I?"

"One, two, thr- ai Valar- four, five…" with one huge sigh, Glorfindel turned to Feredir.

"Shall we skip this part?" he whispered.

Feredir nodded and the two dropped their ropes and ran off to the final part of the course.

Hurdles.

There were 10 small hurdles, but they weren't very far apart, again, having been made for elflings only. Not adults… although anyone watching this would have questioned who the real elflings were.

The two turned to each other and with huge grins, raced off, leaping over the first hurdle.

"I'm going to win this warg."

"No you won't, orc."

"Watch me."

"Watch _me_."

The tenth hurdle approached fast, and Glorfindel and Feredir were running at the exact same speed, yet the competitive glints were still shining in their blue and green eyes.

"Last… hurdle."

"Yes… 'm going… to win."

"Ha!.. no… way!"

Jump over the eighth.

Run.

Jump over the ninth.

Run.

Jump over the t-

 ** _CRASH!_**

The two tripped over their hurdles as they jumped, and with shouts went crashing to the floor, Glorfindel landing on Feredir.

Feredir groaned. "Geroffmeyoubiglump."

Glorfindel rolled off his friend and closed his eyes. "Not a big lump," he mumbled.

The two lay there, silently cursing their now aching limbs, until they heard the patter of small feet running towards them.

"You both won!" said an elfling excitedly. Glorfindel and Feredir turned their heads and looked at the white piece of rope shortly behind them. They must have crossed the finishing line as they fell.

"Yes," Feredir said as he sat up, rubbing his shoulder and catching Elladan as the elfling jumped into his arms, "it looks like we did."

Glorfindel smiled, still laying on the ground, though he had now rolled onto his back. He had an elfling curled up against one side, an elfling laying on his stomach, an elfling sprawled across his legs, and an elfling sat on his ankles. The other elflings were all sat in the grass around them, still laughing at what had just happened.

"Can we just not do training today?" Elrohir asked.

Glorfindel gasped. " _Not_ do training?" he asked in mock-horror.

The elflings giggled and looked at their teacher with expectant eyes.

The balrog-slayer smiled and ruffled the younger twin's hair, before looking over at Feredir, who was sat with at least four elflings on his chest.

"What do you think, Fere?"

Feredir laughed. "Well, I for one am exhausted."

Glorfindel looked back at Elrohir. " _Alright_ ," he said, "no training today. Just this once though."

The elflings cheered and jumped up to find pairs and prepare to run the obstacle course, while Glorfindel sat up and moved closer to Feredir.

"So you _can_ be nice," the darker-haired elf said with a smirk, nudging his friend with his shoulder.

"Oh shut up."

"Warg."

"Orc."

* * *

 **There we go :) I hope you enjoyed this – some Feredir and Glorfindel fluff for you all :P**

 **Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Things at home aren't really getting better, and I needed something to distract me from it all so I wrote this. It's not the best, as my mind's still God knows where XD but all the same, I hope you liked it.**

 **Please leave a review; it would make me so happy :) ~ Gre3nleaf**


End file.
